An improved alarm apparatus for warning persons about potentially dangerous conditions can provide numerous benefits. These benefits, among many, include the potential of: Saving lives, reducing the occurrence of personal injuries, reductions in medical care necessary to care for personal injuries, reduced demand for emergency medical and rescue services, improved personal safety, and the reduction in worry about dangerous conditions. Benefits of an improved alarm apparatus for warning persons about dangerous conditions can be greater than ordinary for segments of the population who are frequently recognized as being at greater risk of injury or susceptible to dangerous conditions such as, for example: the physically or mentally challenged, medically ill or incapacitated, persons who suffer limited mobility, persons who are lost or unfamiliar with their surroundings, persons who do not speak or read the local language, persons who suffer from hearing or vision impairment, the elderly and children.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specifications, there is a need in the art for an improved alarm apparatus for warning persons of potentially dangerous conditions. The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specifications, including the drawings and claims set forth therein.